A Gift With a Pink Bow
by xXSunshineGirlXx
Summary: It's Sharpay's birthday and she's hoping for the perfect gift. Can Zeke give that to her? Short Zekepay Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: This was written by my BFF, Sarah, so please be kind in reviews! She's left little author's notes at the end of each chapter, so... yeah. Enjoy!)**

* * *

A Gift With A Pink Bow

Summary: It's Sharpay's birthday and she's hoping for the perfect gift. Can Zeke give that to her? Zekepay oneshot.

Sharpay arose from her bed, breathing in the fresh air that had blown in from her window during the night. Someone knocked on the door and Ryan came in. "You're still in bed? Big day for us. C'mon, wake up. We get to open presents when you wake up," Ryan said. Sharpay threw her pillow and it hit Ryan in the mouth. Ryan took the pillow and threw it at Sharpay. She started chasing Ryan down the stairs and they had a pillow fight. "Guys, you're not three years old anymore. Here's your presents," Mr. Evans said, holding a mound of gifts. Sharpay and Ryan started tearing through presents. Then, Ryan opened another gift.

"Um, dad? I got a makeup kit."

"Dad, I got a hat. And it's not pink!" Mrs. Evans said, "Oops, wrong presents. Switch them." Sharpay gladly tossed the hat at Ryan, and Ryan slid the makeup kit across the floor. "That's all the presents." An hour later, most of the gang was at the Evans' mansion. "Hasn't changed a bit," Troy said. "Troy, we were here last week," Gabriella said. "Whatever." Chad rang the doorbell. Troy opened it. "Nice place, guys. Sharpay, I get the honor to give you your birthday present."

Sharpay opened it. It was a gift card to Macy's. "Thanks!" Troy dug in his pocket. "Oh, here, Ryan."

Ryan took it from troy. It was $40 wadded up in a ball. "Sorry. It was a last minute thing."

"It's alright, I guess."

"It's alright for a 20 something year old." Taylor appeared at the doorway. "Sharpay."

"Oh boy!" sharpay said. She opened her present and found a gift card to Limited Too. "Thanks."

"Um, Ryan, Kelsi got your gift and she's not here yet, so, I don't know."

"I'm here. There you go, Ryan." kelsi handed ryan his gift and he opened it. It was a CD. "Thanks." The doorbell rang and there was Zeke, with Jason on his back. "What happened, dude?" Troy asked. "I did it for fun," Jason said as he hopped off Zeke's back. "Hey, Sharpay," Zeke said and gave sharpay a kiss. He had a box with a pink bow. "open it."

Sharpay started to open it . . .

**(Big cliffhanger, isn't it? Please review but review kindly!**

**A/N: Hey, this is Melissa again. How do you like it so far? I'll get the next chapter up soon, Sarah's already sent it to me. Happy New Year, everyone!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the next chapter of A Gift With a Pink Bow. Please review!)**

* * *

Sharpay opened the gift and found a gold ring with a pink stone inside a diamond.

Zeke was down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Sharpay grinned. "Yes, I will." She and Zeke hugged and kissed.

"When's the wedding?" Taylor asked.

"Are we invited?" Ryan asked.

"No, you're not coming. Of course you're coming, Ryan!"

"Pre-wedding worries." Gabriella said.

"Do we have dress up?" Jason asked.

"Of course!" the girls said all together.

"Remind me to hide under my bed until the day of the wedding." Ryan said.

"Women make a big deal out of everything." Troy said. The guys agreed.

"If we didn't then nothing would be a big deal." Taylor said.

"That'd be fine with me." Chad said and the guys laughed.

"Typical male." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, look at the size of that spider!" Jason said. The girls quickly scooted away from the spider.

"Kill it someone!" Gabriella said.

"Typical female." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Let's start those wedding invitations!" Sharpay said. Everyone went to the kitchen and started to make a list of guests.

THE END

**(Didja like it? It was a surprise, wasn't it? I hope you liked it, please review!**

**Hey, this is Melissa again, how'd you like it? It was short... but still, it was very, very good. Please review!)**


End file.
